Love At First Sight?
by silly wounds
Summary: Miley finally has the nerve to tell someone about her secret idenity. Will he accept? First story. Niley, Loe
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

When ordinary girl Miley Stewart is a big fan of the hit group the Jonas Brothers she uses her secret to get advantage. Miley takes a big risk to 'transform' into 'Hannah Montana' to get the attention of the youngest Jonas, Nick. Lilly, Miley's best friend has also 'transformed' into 'Lola Lofnagle' (sorry if it's spelled wrong) because she's fallen pretty hard for heart throb Joe. Will Miley and Lilly take the risk of telling the boys their secret identity, or not?

Chapter 1

"AHEM!!!" 16 year old Miley Stewart interrupts mean girls Amber and Ashley's conversation about nail cuticles.

"What is it Milky??" Amber asks.

"LOL owned!! You are SO funny Amber!" Dumbfound Ashley comments.

"Look, can you just move?" Miley asks "BTW it's Miley. Not that hard unless you're mentally challenged,"

"LOL owned Miley!!" Lilly says mimicking Ashley. Miley, Lilly, and their friend Oliver laugh and walk by.

"Way to go Ashley," Amber says through clenching her teeth.

"Good morning class," Mr. Murphy welcomes "Hope all of you found your homeroom easy. I'm Mr. Murphy," He says writing his name on the black board "Now, we are going to play a name game. What do you think about that class??" Mr. Murphy asks. The entire class groans. "Fine, guess not. Now during you homeroom class you can study, finish up work, and ask me about any of your other subjects…" Mr. Murphy continues.

"This is like sitting through my mom's lectures about why I should rub her feet!!" Oliver whispers while Lilly and Miley are trying not to laugh.

"Something funny girls??" Mr. Murphy asked Miley and Lilly.

"Um…no. Just the fact that, well…just thought of a joke!! Yes, that's it," Lilly responded quickly.

After class the 3 friends walk out of the class trying not to get trampled on. While they're walking they saw 2 girls gushing about the Jonas Brothers concert they were going to in a week.

"Jonas Brothers concert?!" Miley exclaims, "We are going!!"

"How?? Hit band and desperate girls who want tickets do not mix Miles!" Lilly replies.

"Well, hit pop singer, best friends, and hit band mix," Miley says with a grin on her face.

"Oh no, Miley. If we get into trouble it's your entire fault," Oliver says stressed.

"Get your 'Mike Stanly the third' going on," Miley replies, "You too Lola," she adds.

In their Hannah, Lola, and Mike costumes on they go to the ticket booth.

"Hi Miss!! I'm Hannah and these are my friends Lola and Mike. We were wondering if you had any tickets for the Jonas Brothers concert. Plus backstage passes?" Miley asked hopeful.

"Well, we do have some tickets with backstage passes, but that'll cost you lots," the ticket booth lady replied, "The backstage passes are for before the concert,"

"Well…I do have some tickets of my concerts, front row may I add, and 2 backstage passes…"Miley offers.

"Deal!!" the ticket booth lady replied again, "Here you go. You need to go now!!" she says taking the Hannah Montana tickets.

They walk in with huge grins on their faces with their bodyguards around them.

"Eeeep!! Dibs on Nick!!" Miley exclaims as they walk in. There stood the hit selling band and legends of pop, the Jonas Brothers.

A/N

Review if you want me to continue!!


	2. Earth Quake

Chapter 2

"Dude!! That's Hannah Montana!!!" Joe Jonas exclaims as he sees Hannah, Lola, and Mike walk in.

"Ahem!!" Oliver/Mike exclaims.

"And, ummm, Mike and Lola?" Joe says no sure.

"That's us. And you're JOE JONAS!!!!" Lilly/Lola screams!! Kevin and Nick are standing there in awe staring at them.

"Wow, you're pretty." Nick sighs looking at Hannah.

Hannah/Miley blushes, gives a little laugh and smiles, "Thanks Nick."

"She knows my name!! HANNAH MONTANA knows my name!!" Nick exclaims.

"Chill, dude!" Kevin says to Nick's outburst.

"You're Kevin." Hannah/Miley says to Kevin.

"Last time I checked, yes." Kevin replies. Hannah/Miley smiles and looks over at Joe and Lilly/Lola who are flirting.

"Please welcome the one and only JONAS BROTHERS!!!" shouts the intercom coming over the system. They all hear shrieks and screams from every one in the audience.

"Good luck!!" Hannah/Miley and Mike/Oliver says excited.

"Good luck Joe." Lola/Lilly says in a flirty voice to Joe only. She gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Um…uh…wow. Thanks Lola." Joe says stuttering.

"You guys can watch from backstage!" Nick says while walking towards his brothers. They go up on a platform and come down on the stage. The Jonas Brothers started off with 'That's Just the Way We Roll' and ended off with 'SOS'.

After the concert the JoBros come backstage sweaty and tired.

"That was amazing!!" Hannah/Miley exclaims. "Did anyone else get backstage passes??"

"Well, some girls got them, but came before you guys." Nick replies. Before they knew it Hannah/Miley and Nick were deep into conversation about music. Mike/Oliver and Kevin were joking around and talking also.

With Joe and Lola/Lilly they were making some real fireworks and flames.

"So…what made you want to come see the show?" Joe asked curiously.

"Well, I'm a HUGE fan of you guys. You've always been my favorite though. I wanted to meet the pop legends." Lola/Lilly replies flirting.

"I'm your favorite, huh? Well then, I better get my groove on and start trying to keep me you favorite." Joe says trying to flirt back. Lola/Lilly giggles.

"You're funny Joe." Lola/Lilly says giggling. All of a sudden the ground starts shaking…

"Joe!!" Lola/Lilly exclaims scared as she runs in to his arms.

"It's okay Lola. It'll be okay. Come on." Joe calms her and leads her under a long table where the rest of the group is. Nick's arms are around Hannah/Miley, Joe's arms are around Lola/Lilly and Kevin and Mike/Oliver have their arms around themselves.

"I'm s-s-scared Nick." Hannah/Miley whispers in Nick's chest.

"It'll be okay Hannah. I promise." Nick whispers back unsure if it will be okay.

"This is scary." Lola/Lilly says to everyone. Everyone nods back. Joe rocks Lola/Lilly back and forth and gives her a kiss on her cheek.

"It'll be okay Lola." Joe whispers hopeful. Lola/Lilly nods. Everyone closes their eyes and go deep into thoughts. Hannah/Miley thinks of her dad and starts crying.

A/N

This ch. Is really short. I'm so sorry. The second part of the marathon will come soon today.


	3. Date

Chapter 3

"Hannah, why are you crying?!" Nick asked Hannah/Miley worried.

"M-m-my dad! What if he doesn't make it?!" Hannah/Miley asks worried. She burries her head in her knees and feels Nick's arms around her rocking back and forth. Everyone now has their eyes close silently praying.

"How long do you think this'll last?" Mike/Oliver asks.

"Hopefully not long." Responds Lola/Lilly.

It's been about 47 min. and the earthquake just stopped. The 'group' crawls out from under the table and looks around. There are broken tables, broken chairs, broken everything all around them. They saw a few pieces of building fall and emergency people all around them. There were many people who were in the sitting area where you watch the concert being carried out by hospitals beds and being rushed to the ambulances' outside.

"Thank God we're not there." Kevin mutters to himself.

"Yep. That would've been scary." Joe replies.

"I have to call my dad!" Hannah/Miley exclaims.

"Hannah, I'm sure he's fine! You just have to believe that your dad is strong and smart, which he is, and that he lived through this earth quake." Lola/Lilly replied to Hannah/Miley's outburst giving her faith on her dad. "You have to trust that he's okay Mi-Hannah."

"O-o-okay." Hannah/Miley whispers fighting back her tears. Nick's arms are still around Hannah/Miley, "Thanks Nick."

"What?" Nick asked responds confused.

"For keeping me protected I mean." Hannah/Miley answers.

"Ohhh. You're welcome Hannah." Nick replies.

Three days later Miley finds out her dad's okay. Miley gave Nick her number and he gave his to her. Lilly on the other hand got a make-out with Joe (wow) and they also exchanged numbers. Oliver is still single and hating it. It's flashing 7:30am on Miley's clock as the alarm goes off.

"Ugh." She moans to the sound of the alarm. Miley get's out of bed and goes into the washroom. She brushes her teeth then hops into the shower washing her hair. Miley get's out a partially blow dries it and put's some lip gloss and mascara. She decides to wear green tights, a white short sleeve, and a longer green shirt over it. Miley puts on a green headband and green flats. No one's awake in her house yet so she leaves a note and leaves for the last day of school before the weekend. At school she goes to her locker and sees Lilly standing there all smiley.

"What is up with you??" Miley asks a little freaked out.

"Guess." Lilly responds.

"Ummm…your brother fell in the toilet?" Miley gives out.

"Nope. Bette." Lilly responds getting more and more excited.

"Just tell me already Lills!!" Miley exclaims getting annoyed.

"Okay, okay. JOE CALLED ME YESTERDAY NIGHT AT 7:03PM!!!!!!!" Lilly screams super excited.

"OMJ!!" Miley replies almost as excited as Lilly as they start gushing, jumping, and squealing.

"He said that meeting me was awesome, of course, and then he asked if I wanted to see him on Saturday for dinner and a walk on the beach!! He's going to pick me up at 6:15pm!!!" Lilly spills the details.

"Wow!! I'll come over tomorrow and help you get dressed. Nick hasn't called me yet." Miley says frowning. "Can you ask Joe if he's in to me?"

"Sure." Lilly replies.

Saturday at 5:00pm Miley is at Lilly's house helping her get ready for her date with Joe.

"What am I going to wear?! I already have make-up, nails, and my wig on. What should I wear with it?" Lilly asks getting worried.

"How about this?" Miley asks holding up an orange tank top, dark skinny jeaned capris, and grey flats.

"Nah. That doesn't say 'me'." Lilly responds to Miley clothing choice. After 30 min. of clothing disaster Lilly finally decided on a black leather jacket with a purple short sleeve. With 1 silver belt and one black belt with black and white vertical pants. The doorbell rang.

"That must be Joe!!" Lilly exclaims nervous.

"Chill Lilly! You already made out with him. I'm sure today will be fine." Miley replies holding back a laugh as she sees Lilly roll her eyes. "I'll get it." Miley puts on her Hannah wig and goes downstairs and opens the door.

"Oh, hey Joe!" Hannah/Miley says welcoming Joe.

"Hey Hannah! Is Lola ready yet?" Joe asks.

A/N;

Disaster coming tomorrow.


	4. Secret Reaveled

A/N

I want to thank LongLiveInsanity and harpie135 for reviewing all 3 chapters. Yes, I look at your reviews and thank people who review. Also, thanks everyone else for reviewing. Oh, and dizzydanfan for being my first ever reviewer. Thanks to all. =D

Chapter 4

"Yeah, I'll get her. Don't move, okay Joe?" Hannah/Miley replies. Joe nods and she goes upstairs.

"You ready for the date of your life?" Hannah/Miley asks Lola.

"Yep. Very nervous though." Lola/Lilly replies getting up and leading the way downstairs.

"Hey Lola!" Joe says when he sees her.

"Hi Joe." Lola replies.

"Hannah, Nick's in the car. He asked to talk to you for a second." Joe says to Hannah. Hannah's mouth drops to the ground and Lola laughs.

"He's out there?! OMJ!!" Hannah yells and runs out the door. Lola and Joe laugh.

With Nick and Hannah Nick's working up his courage to ask her out.

"Hey Hannah!! What are you doing this Friday?" Nick asks before all his courage falls. Hannah grins and replies,

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Hannah asks.

"Well, maybe I could take you out to dinner or something…" Nick trails off.

"Sure!! I'd love that." Hannah replies trying not to lose control. Lola and Joe walk out the door hand in hand laughing.

"Nick if Hannah let's you stay at your house go. Please." Joe says giving Nick a look.

"I get it, I get it." Nick replies then looks at Hannah who nods and leads the way to the door.

"Well, I guess it's just us, huh?" Joe asks Lola giving her a flirty smile. She giggles and leans up to meet his lips.

"Mmmm, let's go now." Lola whispers. Joe smiles and opens the passenger door for her. They drive until they pass a dark park.

"Stop here please." Lola says to Joe.

"Why?" He asks puzzled, but does it anyway. He get's out of the car and jogs to the passenger side and opens the door for Lola.

"What a gentlemen." Lola says and leads him under a tree where there is a street lamp right beside them.

"Look, Joe. I'm not really 'Lola'." Lola tells Joe.

"What do you mean?" He asks. Lola takes of her wig and shakes out her dirty blond hair. She looks at Joe whose mouth dropped open.

"My real name is really Lilly Truscott. My best friend is Miley Stewart who has a secret life as Hannah Montana. I go to Malibu High School and am a junior there." Lilly says to Joe.

"Wow. So Hannah's real name is Miley. She transforms into some mega pop star to be able to go to the mall without be harassed and you're her best friend." Joe replies letting it all sink in.

"Yep." Lilly replies.

"Well, you two are both amazing people. Now let's go before we loose our reservation." Joe says acting like everything's normal. Lilly giggles and puts her wig in her bag.

Nick and Hannah have been joking the whole night. Hannah was giggling at something Nick says when she stoops and looks at him.

"Nick I need to tell you something." Hannah says.

"What is it?" Nick asks. Hannah slides off her wig.

"My real name is Miley Stewart. I go to Malibu High School and I'm a junior there. Lola is really a girl named Lilly Truscott who's my best friend."Miley says to Nick and looks at him. He has his mouth dropped.

A/N

Yes, I know it's short. Until I get more reviews they'll probably be this long. Tell your friends and stuff. I want some reviews please…

Oh, and please don't demand things. Someone reviewed 'Update' and that was the end of their review. Answer these questions

Do you think Nick will be mad at Miley?

How do you think Joe and Lilly's date will go?

Out of all my stories which one is you favorite and why? I have 'Disaster', 'Discovering Something New', or this one?

I personally like 'Disaster' the best. I think it's my best idea and it's easiest to write.

xx


	5. Girlfriend and Rejection

Part 5

Thank you all so much for the people who reviewed! You made my day. I do not own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana. Enjoy! =D

"Ummm, Nick? Are you alright?" Miley asked worried after seeing the looks on her crushes face.

"Your real name is Miley Stewart, huh?" Nick asked flabbergasted. Miley nodded and watched his every move.

"Miley, I can't do this." Nick whispered shaking his head.

"What do you mean, 'You can't do this'?" Miley asked not wanting to believe him.

"I'm so sorry."

"Wait, you can't do 'us'?!"

"Hann-I mean Miley, there never _was _an 'us'." Nick argued.  
"I know, but there could've been! You just asked me on a freakin' date!"

"That was before I found out you were two different people!"

"Yeah, but underneath, I'm the same person!" A tear slipped out and rolled slowly down her cheek.

"Miley, I just need to think! Give me some time, okay? I just need to figure out if…" Nick trailed off trying to comfort Miley by touching her cheek, but she pushed his hand away.

"You of all people, I thought would understand that! I want a normal life. I want to be able to walk into the mall without being harassed, but still I wanted to be able to do thing I love. You of all people should understand that, don't you think?" Miley's voice quivered.

"Miley, I just need time to _think. _I'm not saying we can never be together.

"Leave. Get out. Go. Know." Miley stated.

"But, Miley-"

"I said get out." Miley repeated sternly. Nick sighed and obeyed. As soon as Nick closed the door she collapsed on the couch and started crying every single tear she had. Some for her mom, some for the way she get's treated at school, and a lot for Nick.

Lilly laughed as her and Joe walked hand in hand down the beach paparazzi and fan free.

"Okay, let me get this straight Joe. You threw Nick's favorite converse out the window, which they got run over by a car I might add, because he ate your last Oreo?" Lilly laughed uncontrollably when Joe nodded at her. She stopped.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Lilly asked curiously.

"You are the most beautiful, funny, nice, and friendly person I have ever met Lilly Truscott." Joe replied smugly. Lilly blushed and Joe stopped to lean down to kiss her. She kissed back and Joe depended it. Lilly pulled away catching her breath and looked up to see Joe grinning.

"You'll have to work with holding you breathe longer." He laughed.

"Yeah? Well, I'd give you 2 out of 10 for kissing!" Lilly joked.

"Oh no, you didn't!" Joe snapped in a girly voice. "I'm like, Lilly! I give you 2 out of 10 for kissing Joey Bear!"

"I do not sound like that!!!" Lilly tried to be mad at Joe, but she knew it was impossible with his humor and hotness. "Tag! You're it!!" Lilly made a run for the ocean as Joe chased after her. The cold water splashed her legs and the rocks and sand hit her feet below.

"Lilly? Will you be my girlfriend?" Joe asked softly. Lilly responded by giving him a peck on his lips.

"Yes." She whispered. Joe took her of her feet as he kissed her passionately. They both knew that there was a crowd standing on the beach. Some of them were cheering, some of them booing, and some of them standing there dumbstruck. They both continued and let the perfect moment last.

Miley had layed on her couch for two hours eating Ben & Jerry's ice cream when Lilly came in.

"Oh my gosh Miles! Guess what?! Okay, so first I told Joe that I wa-" Lilly stopped mid way through her sentence.

"What's wrong Miley? Are you okay? Wait, what did Nick do to you?! I'm going to rearrange that guy's face!!!" Lilly stormed. Miley made a small smile.

"Lilly it is okay. I just told him the secret. He left and said 'us' might not work. I was such a jerk. I didn't let him think. I just assumed he would be fine and everything would go perfect. I don't blame him if he never talks to me again." Miley said softly.

"Wow Miles. Are you okay?"

"Yes. Better then earlier. Now tell me everything about you date." Miley said getting excited. She left every memory of the fight with Nick gone for know. Lilly grinned,

"Okay, so first I got him to stop. I told him that I was really Lilly Truscott. After that we went out for dinner at this really fancy Italian restaurant. After dinner we saw 'Bride Wars' together. He went to see a chick flick with me!" Lilly gushed, "Then he took me to the beach. We walked for an hour and a half! AND HE ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!" Lilly screamed.

"Lills, I'm so happy for you!!" Miley exclaimed. Her and Lilly held hands, jumped, and squealed, "That's great Lilly! Joe is defiantly a keeper."

The girls had a sleepover. They stayed up till 6:30am until they both collapsed. After a while of sleep Miley felt someone nudge her a few times lightly and then hit her.

"Ugh…what time is it Lilly?" Miley groaned annoyed that the fact her blond friend woke her up.

"It's 3:00pm. We've had 9 and a half hours of sleep. Wake up already!" Lilly urged.

"Ughhhhhhh. Lilly!" Miley complained but woke u=p anyway.

"Yay!!"

After the girls brushed their teeth, took their turns showering, and changed into fresh clothes the phone rang.

"Hello?" Miley asked.

"Miley? It's Nick…can I please talk to you?" Nick pleaded.

A/N

There it is. Sorry it took so long. I think it was worth it. It was by far the best and longest chapter ever. I know 'Discovering Something new' one of the chapters end a bit like that, but whatever. Review! I want to know why you liked it and a prediction.

I'm running out of ideas. PM me or email me at…

I prefer PM's, but if you're not a member then email me there!! I need ideas! I don't know how long this story is going to be. I'm going to end it soon if you guys don't review. Yes, that is a threat. I have way more Favorite Story, Favorite Author, Story Alert, and Subscribers then I do reviewers. Remember: I can easily end this. I know I'm sounding a bit bitchy, but life is hell. You're lucky I even put this up. I don't expect your sympathy though, so yeah.

Peace. Love. Jonas.


	6. Together

Chapter 6

**A/N**

**Okay, so I was just looking at Nick's personal youtube account applemanlovesyou and in the description it says…**

I Love You  
You're the one.

Forever,Always,Eternally,My love

**Yes, that's what it says! I started freaking out!! I had a tantrum. SELENA GOMEZ?! I'm sorry for the people that support Nelena or Sick, but really. I can't believe he wrote that!! ****You're the one****?!?!?!?!? I love you?!? Forever, Always, Eternally, My love?! UGH!! Check it out for yourself…applemanlovesyou. I think I'm going to cry.**

**Btw, I was watching this…it's really funny! .com/watch?v=rRiaq4qhHV0 **

Miley took a deep breath in and replied, "Why do you want to talk to me? To tell me that you need more time…again? I'm sick and tired of hearing you begging so this better be good Nick." Nick was taken back.

"Oh, well, can you um…Can you meet me at the beach in 20?" Nick asked hopeful. He heard Miley sigh and turn back to Lilly to talk to her.

"Should I meet him at the beach?" Miley whispered to Lilly.

"La duh! You guys are meant to be. It was like love at first sight when you guys saw each other!" Lilly argue whispered.

"Okay, okay!!" Miley replied in a louder whisper.

"Fine Nick, but you better not screw up. 20 minutes or else. Bye!" Miley replied to Nick.

"Thanks Ha-Miley." Nick replied.

"Uh huh."

"DO NOT SCREW THIS UP NICK!!!!!!!!!!" Lilly shouted into the phone.

"Okay! Bye." Nick quickly hung up, scared.

xxx

20 minutes later…

Miley sees Nick sitting on a piece of driftwood in a disguise on the sand. She cautiously walks over to him not knowing what to expect.

"Hey Nick." Miley says quietly joining him on the driftwood. Nick gives her a small smile.

"Hey Miles."

"I'm sorry for being such a brat yesterday and pushing you and everything…" Miley replies. She _was _sorry. And she was a brat.

"You're sorry? I shouldn't have judged at all. I like both you and Hannah. A lot." Nick looks away.

"Really?"

"Really, now…Joe told me to take it to second base today…" Nick grins as he sees Miley giggle. They both lean in, "You know, Lilly was right about saying it was love at first sight with you Miles." Nick whispers just as they were about to kiss.

"I know." Miley whispers and closes the gap between her love.

xxx

"How do you think the meeting will go?" Lilly asks.

"Don't worry about the, Lills! They'll be fine." Joe replies taking Lilly in his arms and placing her on his lap facing him.

"Well…I have to! She's my best friend. What should I worry about if I'm not worrying about them, huh? My dog?!" Lilly asks paranoid.

"Us." Joe whispers and kisses her.

After a full make-out session they both hear someone clear their throat.

"Hi." Miley says through a laugh hand in hand with Nick. Lilly pulls away and her face goes beet red.

"Hi." Lilly mumbles.

"You just had to ruin it didn't you Miles?!" Joe asks annoyed. Nick and Miley laugh and Lilly notices that they're holding hands.

"No way!!" Lilly squeals.

"Way!!!" Miley replies as Lilly gets of Joe's lap and joins Miley in the squealing and jumping while Joe and Nick cover their ears.

**A/N**

**A little short, sorry, but I wanted to get something out for you guys. No cliff hanger either. Love you all! Thanks for reading. Please give me ideas! I think I might end this soon because I have no more ideas. Please give me ideas! I think I might end this…**

**Peace. Love. Jonas.**

**J**


	7. The End

Chapter 7

**Thanks ashfan610 for editing this. Oh, and sorry I took so long with this! It's been ready for a while; I just didn't feel like typing it. Sorry! Anyway, this is the last one. I'm ending all of my stories-first batch-except Disaster and starting with new ones. Two are already out. Are We Strong Enough For This and Black and White. Coming soon is called Who Will He Choose.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or Hannah Montana. Sadly.**

"Can you please stop squealing you guys?!" Joe pleaded as he watched the girls continuously squeal and jump. Miley sighed,

"Fine, but you're a bubble burster!" Lilly laughed and returned to sit on Joe's lap. Miley on the other hand, didn't want to sit on Nick so she sat in the chair across from him.

"Have you guys told Kevin any of this?" Lilly asked.

"Well…we didn't tell him you two were Lola and Hannah. We-well Joe- just told him Joe was dating someone named Lilly. I'll tell him about you later Miles." Nick answered.

"Ah, smart." Lilly replied.

"Hey, are you guys free tonight? We could go to that new Italian restaurant by the mall. I'm sure you guys could get a private room-okay that sounds sick-so we don't get harassed by fans. All four of us could go on a double date!" Miley offered.

"Sure! You free Lills?" Joe asked his girlfriend.

"Yep, sounds good. I have tons of clothes here so I'll stay here and change. Pick us up at 6:45p!" Lilly answered. Nick gave Miley a kiss on the cheek and stood up while _Lilly _gave Joe a kiss on the cheek. A very quick one too. Lilly was pulling away when Joe leaned in for another one. Lilly giggled and pushed him.

"See you guys later!" Nick called from the door as he dragged his older brother out.

"Let's do this!" Miley said and sprinted up the stairs. Lilly laughed and followed.

"What am I going to wear?!" Miley panicked as she threw clothes out of her closet.

"Oh I'm wearing these!" Lilly exclaimed holding navy blue skinny jeans, a yellow tank that went about higher then the knee. She grabbed a white hoodie and found a pair of silver flats. "I'm going to change!" She skipped into the washroom and closed the door.

"You find something in 30 seconds?!" Miley muttered to her self. "Oh! This is nice." Miley held up a red halter and boot cut jeans. She found a pair of black heels to go with the outfit and went into the washroom after Lilly came out.

Miley came out when she was done and Lilly smiled when she saw how happy her friend was now that she had found her match.

xxx

_Ding Dong_

The doorbell sounded as Lilly just finished putting on Miley's eye shadow.

"I'll get it!" Lilly sand as she skipped down the stairs.

"I think I'm deaf." Miley muttered.

"I heard that!" Lilly shouted.

"I heard that!" Miley mimicked her friend and Lilly rolled her eyes. She opened the door to her hot boyfriend. (**lol. I couldn't help it.**) Joe was holding a dozen white lilies with a few smaller roses mixed into the bouquet.

"Awww! Thanks Joe!" Lilly gushed surprised that Joe remembered her favorite flowers, even if one of them was her name. She took that the flowers and pulled him into a hug.

Nick stepped around the happy couple to see his girlfriend standing their.

"Hey Miles!" Nick said. Miley stood up and grinned when she saw the bouquet of roses Nick was holding.

"Thanks Nicholas." Miley said giving him a kiss on the cheek. _Nicholas_. No one ever called Nick his full name. He loved the way it sounded when Miley said it. He was so used to girls calling him Nicky. Now that sounded…odd to him.

Joe and Lilly came in hand in hand and Lilly released Joe's hand to put her flowers into a vase and Miley followed.

"Ready to go girls?" Nick asked holding his arm out for Miley.

"Why thank you kind sir!" Miley answered as they headed toward the car. Joe and Lilly followed.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" Nick commented. Miley giggled,

"Nope, but thank you!"

Joe unlocked the doors and opened the passenger seat for Lilly while Nick opened the backseat for Miley.

"Ready for the time of your life?" Nick asked.

"It's just a date." Miley replied.

"Yes, but it's a date with you." Nick replied. Right then and there, Miley knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with him.

**Blah! I am so sorry to all you loyal reviewers that this was the worst ending in the history of endings! Sorry! I have more stories coming out for you. Thanks to all my reviewers. **

**-J**


End file.
